Dream Until Die
by 7sTar
Summary: What if Sam has a sequela from Roosevelt Asylum? Do you believe that one can't stop dreaming until he dies? PostAsylum but without Daddy's call.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Until Die**

**Author:**7sTar

**Spoiler:** Set post "Asylum"

**Category:** Angst/Horror

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Sam has a sequela from Roosevelt Asylum. He finds the asylum in his dreams. He and Dean meet lots of terrible things. Do you believe that one can't stop dreaming until he dies?

**Declaimer:** I don't own Supernatural and all the characters of it; they belong to WB and their creators. I write just for fun, so don't sue me.

**Chap1 **

Sam Winchester raised his shaggy-brown-haired head up, looked at the tall white building in front of him. Surrounded by an iron fence, Cherry Asylum was anything but inviting. Sam gulped then he squinted in the bright sunlight at the building again. It's the one in his dream, perfectness. Dean once asked him which idiot gave the name of this asylum, 'Cherry' more suited a snack bar of milk and cookies. Sam slightly smirked and picked out his cell phone, dialed a number but the other side didn't answer him. The younger Winchester boy frowned at his cell phone then walked into the asylum after leaving a voice mail to the number he called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A night, two days earlier in a shabby motel.

Dean knew Sam had a severe situation since all the things happened in Roosevelt Asylum, or he guessed. He figured it out because in recent several days Sam was wordless than before and always mumbled something to himself when he checked something on internet. It seemed to Dean that somnolence turned to his brother recently because his brother sleep much longer than ever. What made Dean felt weird about his brother was that Sam repeatedly did sleeping, eating and checking the websites as a loop or a programmed robot. Dean also assumed, to comfort himself, that his brother's nightmares had gone and Sammy needed to compensate for the lack of sleep, but Sam didn't look like in his good state as well.

That must due to the shooting in the basement of Roosevelt Asylum, Dean said to himself, took a glance at sleeping Sam on the bed in the small motel, his little brother just made use of sleep to avoid him. _Sam must feel I hate him and wouldn't forgive him._ _My poor little brother must be tortured by nightmares even worse. He won't forgive himself for shooting his big brother?_ Dean thought he must talk with Sam, about everything.

It was 10:30 pm while Sam had been in bed for almost two hours since their supper. Dean sighed, tried to wake up his brother. "Sam? Sammy?" He patted his brother on the shoulder, "Sammy, what's wrong with you?"

"Dean?" The younger Winchester was suddenly alert up, shrugging his eyes at his brother he said with a husky voice, "What time is it?"

"Half past ten," taking a peek at his watch, Dean grinned at his brother, "Eh, still the day you fell asleep." Sitting at the edge of the bed he stared at his brother with a thoughtful and solemn mien, "Sam, tell me what's wrong with you. You're so weird."

Sam opened his mouth but no sound burst out of his lean lips. A fit of silence came over them as the two brothers gazed at each other. With the lamp Dean could see the exiguous beads of sweat on Sam's nose and forehead. The elder Winchester felt his heart pounding when his brother turned his blue-green eyes aside like falling back to a curtain to hide himself from his big brother. Dean tried to control himself not to give way to anger with the attitude of his brother. Licking his lips to and fro, he rose up from the bed sighed, "I don't blame you."

"What?" Sam frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're blaming yourself for the shooting," Dean located his hazel eyes on the other boy's face, "Don't. You've been like this for several days. I need you tough and sharp. We have much to do."

"Sorry, Dean," getting on his heels Sam walked over to his brother, "I was bothered by other things." The younger boy paused for a while, "Something I can't speak clearly."

"About nightmares?" Asked Dean, arching one of his brows and pouting out his good-looking lips, "You feel something in your dreams will happen again?"

"Not nightmares," Sam sighed gathering a long breath, "Just dreams, but weird and terrible. They're bothering me."

"What do you dream?" Enquired Dean, many different thoughts racing through his mind, "Jess? Dad? Mom? Or …?"

"Just a white building looks like a hospital."

"And?" Dean's eyes wide opened, in his head he wanna add one more words _"Kidding? You're frightened by a building?"_

"Nothing more," Sam replied with a shrug, "There's no one in my dreams, but I repeated the dream all these days."

"You mean you kept dreaming the same dream?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "The difference is it got longer and longer, sucking me to sleep longer and longer."

"Like a magnet?" Dean frowned; stared at his confused brother, puzzle in his own eyes as well.

"I've told you some of my nightmares came true but this time nothing happened in my dreams." Wrapping his hands on his hips Sam began to pace up and down in the room. "I dreamed the building but I can't get to know more about it until I dreamed next time."

"Wait, wait, dude, what the hell are you speaking?" Dean raised one of his fingers to his brother, "Stop pacing! You get me dizzy."

"I kept dreaming the building, every time I saw a part of it, until today I saw the whole of it." Sam stopped in front of his brother, rolling his eyes he blew out a frustrated breath, "then you woke me up!"

"Buddy, I'm suspecting you're possessed by something." Dean looked up at his brother carefully, from the eyes to the nose then the chin which made the younger boy awkwardly looked at himself from toe to head. Then the brothers spoke at the same time "Cristo," and smirked at each other at the same time.

"Look, Dean," Sam said seriously, "It's strange, I tried to find out the building in my dreams but I failed."

"Did you sleep that much in order to catch the full picture of the building?"

"By halves," Sam said languidly, scratching his shaggy brown hair, "I can't control myself from dreaming." Then the younger boy sat down by the table flipping open their laptop, began to type something, "I'm sure I saw 'Cherry' in the building, just now in my dream."

"All right. " Dean shrugged, meeting the dark blue eyes of his brother, who turned his head up from the screen, grumbled,"I'm confused why can't I see it clearly all in once?"

"Man, do you wanna know what I'm thinking?" Dean walked over to the table and sat opposite to Sam, "We must find the building before something happens in your dreams."

"Huh, just what I'm thinking," Sam blinked to his brother then frowned at the screen, "There's no hospital or clinique named Cherry."

"Why are you so sure there does exist a building as the one in your dream?"

"I'm too tired to argue, just trust me," Sam sighed, quickly typing some other keywords at the laptop not noticing his brother's hazel eyes focused on the skull mark on the cover of the laptop.

"Did you try asylum?" Thought of something, Dean turned his eyes back, spun the laptop to face himself, input the words in the screen. Several searching results displayed in the screen and Dean pushed the laptop to his brother. Sam clicked the links of every result then froze at a picture of a building yelling, "That's it."

"The one in your dreams?" Dean looked at the picture and the introduction below it, "So we'll head for Kansas City?" Rolling his eyes he chuckled, "Funny, huh? We'll visit the real Missouri."

"And another Kansas." Sam grinned at his brother, continued to scroll the menu bar and read the items about this asylum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **I'm sorry the start is not as good as I planed, you know, I'm working on several stories at the same time. But I promise from next chapter on I'll make it wonderful. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Until Die**

**Author: **7sTar

**Declaimer:** I don't own Supernatural and all the characters of it; they belong to WB and their creators. I write just for fun, so don't sue me.

**Chap2 **

Frowned at the sight of his brother-- Sam, who was dozing again, Dean Winchester thought it weird of him as well. a) he supposed to talk with his brother about the nightmare of Roosevelt Asylum, which was also a trial to himself, especially the shooting, but he gave it up; b) it was so unusual that he proposed the trip without any more arguments with his brother, although in addition to their father's journal and the masteries in newspapers or the text messages from their cell phone, Sam's nightmares had become their new clue in hunting, this time Sam dreamed nothing misfortune happened. _And c),_ Dean gulped, located his eyes on his brother again, the younger boy was leaning against the passenger's door with closed eyes but the look on his face dropped a hint that the sleeping boy was not enjoying a sweet nap. Dean sighed, resisted his urge to rouse his brother and turned his eyes to the highway ahead. _And c), _he thought it aloud, _I must stop his damn dream! The damn dream was gradually sapping his strength and psychic._

An hour later, the handsome driver began to curse everything that he could find in his head. There was a failure wear with his baby Impala soon after they arrived in Kansas City. Having been driving for about 5 hours, Dean was so exhausted but became more annoyed as he got off his car to look into the fault then found it seemed that the '67 Chevy Impala needed a repair which could not be done by himself. Dean couldn't believe it. His perfect baby was never in such foul-ups. It was always in its good state as his owner was. Dean figured if the whammy of the spirit of Dr. Sanford Ellicott followed him all the way or not.

Sam woke up from his unpleasant nap, became dumbfounded at the bad news. The younger boy rubbed his eyes and told his brother that he decided to visit the Cheery Asylum alone because he engaged a Dr. Jonathan Maxwell at 3:00pm. Sighed with a lamentable looks, Dean pouted his lips at the taxi which Sam got on, then he called the local service lines for a help.

It was not until 2:00 pm did his baby car regained its power again, during this time Dean had read 10 local newspapers, 2 traveler's guides to Kansas City, finished his lunch, and drank up 6 cups of coffee. But most of all, he was not such an idiot who only knew killing the spare time like this. He stroke up conversations with different local people he met and artfully inquired them about the Cherry Asylum and local legends. He was not sure whether it was good or not that the local legends were as ordinary as those he used to know and peopled told him the Cherry Asylum was a highly reputable mental hospital.

Dean thought maybe he should suggest his brother to take a real therapy here. Those odd dreams which disturbed his brother manifested Sam had some psychic problems and the dream about the asylum was a subtle hint for the younger boy for a cure for it. He could not prevent him from calling Sam to say something like being here was a mistake, but he didn't say it as his brother told him that he was delayed by the traffic jam so still on his way to the asylum. _"Well, well, well. We're both so damn good lucky!" _Dean scoffed to himself as he started the engine to turn aside to the Kansas City Bridge, hoping to catch up with Sam at the doorway of the asylum.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Sam, to see the psychic doctor was not the most important thing, at least it was not his purpose here. It became more unimportant when the young boy found he was so familiar with the hospital except the hustle and bustle here. The wards, the offices, the corridors and the stairs, their exteriors and positions were in accordance with those in his dreams. And he remembered two hours earlier in Dean's car he dreamed the basement of the hospital. It's odd why there were no people in his dreams. He rambled around in the hospital, from downstairs to upstairs, looking around with his explorative eyes. The particular smell of hospital made his head clear than ever, he thanked his brother in his mind that they came here. He had no idea what happened or what was happening or more precisely what would happen in this asylum but he was sure that his dreams must indicate something, something related to the asylum, otherwise why did he keep dreaming a hospital which he never knew about?

Recalling the things in his dreams, Sam bent his head with his hands in his pockets and hurried to walk through a corridor towards the stairs to the sixth floor then his thoughts were interrupted by a male's voice, "Excuse me, sir, can I help you?"

Sam saw a pair of shining black leather shoes then he lifted his eyes, saw a black young guy in uniform with a truncheon in the hands staring at him, politely and vigilantly.

"Aha," Sam stopped his steps and grinned at the guard but frowned in his heart. With a stretch of his arm, he went like this with his hand, "I have a reservation with Dr. Jonathan Maxwell but I forgot to ask him the number of his office."

The guard looked Sam up and down another several seconds, then stopped a nurse passing by them. "Miss Morgan, can you please lead this sir to Dr. Jonathan's office?"

"No problem." The petite blonde girl, wearing the hermosa pink nurse suit, looked up at the tall and handsome young boy, curved her lips for a sweet smile, "This way, please."

Sam nodded to the guard and walked over following the nurse to the fourth floor. Before Sam wanted to ask something to her, the blonde pointed to the other end of the corridor, "Dr. Jonathan is in room 4020. If you need other help, you can find me in 2005. I'm Chas. Wish you a pleasant therapy."

"Thanks," Sam grinned, even to himself didn't know why he added, "I just came for counseling."

"Huh," the nurse smirked, "whatever, don't run about, some patients will get you nuts."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nurse's back, figured it was not funny to work in an asylum. He slightly knocked at the door of Dr. Jonathan's office, reserving what he could say to the doctor for consideration.


	3. Chapter 3 Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm very sorry to insert such stuff here. I just got something to say.**

**1. Special thanks to Sensue, who is one of my favorite writers here. She gave me some very useful advice for this story, especially on writing. It's very precious and valuable for a new writer like me whose mother tongue was not English. And her website is awesome, SNSP don't miss it.**

**2. I revised the former two chapters and lengthened chap2, so if you have time, re-read it. I'm trying to write as a native does so I welcome any reviews, especially flames of my poor expressions. BUT don't blame me writing too many trashes, as a SN fan I wanna share my thoughts, felling and stories with you.**

**3. Another great thanks to ghostwriter, who is a devoted reviewer of my stories from my first one, and to supernaturalfan0718**, **who I know, read every story of mine.**

**4. Thank all the readers of my stories, even if you think it's wasting your time.**

**5. Chap3 of this story will come soon, please wait.**

** 7sTar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Until Die**

**Author: **7sTar

**Author's notes:** Nothing to say any more, please R&R

**Declaimer:** I don't own Supernatural and all the characters of it; they belong to WB and their creators. I write just for fun, so don't sue me.

**Chap3 **

The black Chevy Impala blared down the highway doing 75 MPH then sped down to 30 MPH, lined up to the streams of cars which were belting along the famous Kansas City Bridge. Inside it the driver stopped humming Metallica along with the loud speakers, frowned at the traffic and threw his eyes out of the window without focus, so that he saw no particular object but only a seething kaleidoscope of speed. Dean sighed, took back his eyes to gaze at the slowly moving car ahead, wondering why there's no jam in the opposite direction. _"Bad luck! I'd get Sam out of this damn place!" _Complaining in his mind he found the car ahead didn't move any more, he blew his horn several times, the driver ahead spread out his head shrugging his eyes to Dean a "sorry".

If Dean hadn't peeked at the rear mirror, he couldn't have missed Sam's call. Dean saw in the mirror that on the other side of the bridge, on the 7th pier a young woman was madly tearing the clothes of three kids around her, then she suddenly dragged one already naked kid to the river. There's almost no cars, no passerby near them.

"Shit!" Once he killed the engine, Dean pushed open his door and jumped out. He leaped over the guardrail in the middle of the bridge, ran as quickly as he could to the 7th pier. At the mean time, other people who found the incident were approaching the mad woman as well, someone started to call police.

Dean shot the woman a death glare as he missed to catch the last kid. Rapidly stripping off his jacket and sneakers, he jumped into the river, which caused a shriek of surprising among the people around.

"Oh, fuck!" Dean yelled in the cold water which he figured no higher than 12 centigrades. Clenching his teeth tightly, he struggled to open his eyes wide and plunged beneath the water to look for the kids. The current was not strong but the kids were nowhere to see. Dean surfaced to take a deep breath and dived again along the water flows then he vaguely saw something pale moving ahead of him.

_"The limb!" _Dean made a quick swim at the moving thing with all his strength. Extending his arm, he grabbed it with his hand, which was a kid's leg. Looking around, it seemed the other two kids were washed away in the river. Holding the cold stiff small body in his arm, Dean knew the better the quickly taking the kid ashore, and he was damn cold as ice himself.

Twenty minutes later, the police rescued them from the cold water. Dean's so annoyed that the cop kept asking him questions while he wanted to change his wet clothes. The kid was sent to the hospital and the mother, according to the cops, was sent to Cherry Asylum because the police suspected she had mental illness.

_"Cherry Asylum," _Dean murmured the name to himself, returned to where his car parked. The police told him he would not be fined because of his good deed. Dean snorted at the praise, for him, nothing was better than a hot shower, though he'd changed to dry clothers, the feeling of chill still remained in his bones. He checked out his cell phone, two missed messages from Sam. The lastest one said he hoped to see his brother no later than half past four. _"Well, Sam, I'm coming." _Dean started the engine, turned on the music, _"How I wanna end up this fucking day!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of Sam's expectation, Dr. Jonathan Maxwell was not an old guy with sharp eyes which could look through not only your body but also your mind, so he felt easy and decided to give up the tricks he played with Dr. Ellicott although he knew any psychiatrist was a good mind-reader and no reason to believe Jonathan Maxwell was an exception. But all of a sudden, Sam was aware that he had no idea what he wanted to know about the asylum at all. He had read many materials about the asylum, if he wanna know something weird, could he find another place full of weird things like an asylum?

So, What the hell was he here to do?With his brother, driving about two days, coming to a place where he finally found he didn't know what to do either, it's totally nuts! They had never been on a trip as blind as this. Was it a truth that the damn dreams dropped a hint to him that Sam Winchester really need to see a mental health therapist in a place like Cherry Asylum? It sucked.

Sam sat on the chair, with all these thoughts rambling in his mind. The young doctor just looked at him, smiling. Sam slightly bit his lips, then located his eyes on the doctor's face, "Dr. Maxwell, I have some problems, about dreams."

"Mr. Winchester?" Starting with a confirm more than a question, the doctor said, "You've told me in your emails. I think you know I'm studing the behaviours and dreams of people as well as the relationships between them."

"Em, just call me Sam." Sam grinned, "Doctor, I had too many dreams recently," He contiued, considering something he should kept from the docotor, "And it's weird because they're nearly the same dreams."

"What's in your dream?"

"A building," Sam sighed, reminding himself not speaking of the Cherry Asylum.

"And?"

"Nothing else, just the building. I have no idea why the dreams became longer and longer, seems the time in the dreams went slowly." Sam noticed that the look on the doctor's face had a subtle change, which was hard to catch, but Sam caught it.

"Sam, I call this phenomenon 'long dream'. In fact, I found it recently," The doctor said seriously, "I'm now working over it."

"You have patients like me?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. But I suggest you be hospitalized for observation."

"What?" Sam shouted out, his eyes opened as wide as he could staring at the doctor. He could not believe his ears, the doctor thought he's really mentally ill?

"Sam, take it easy. I'm not sure of it either, just..." The door was abruptly pushed open, a male's anxious voice broke in the conversation, "Doctor, Robert's condition worsened, he..." The nurse stopped at the sight of Sam.

"I'm coming," The doctor replied rapidly, then turned his eyes to Sam, "I'm sorry, Sam, I must to deal with it. I'll arrange another interview with you, for free."

Sam replied with a shrug, and heard the doctor said "I think you'd better take my advice for consider" at the minute when he slammed the door.

Sam stepped out of the office, lacking the interest to investigate the asylum. The doctor's advice made him nuts, no better than someone punched him in the face. He wanna get out for a fresh air, he's fed up with the atmosphere here. At the pathway to the exit, he saw a woman was taking to the ward by a lot of medical staffs and cops. She's kicking up an awful fuss and her mild big eyes swept over Sam's face, which made the boy a big sigh, wondering why there were so many mental patients in the world?

About twenty minutes later, Sam saw the black Chevy Impala appeared at the street in front of the asylum. Sam opened the door but his brother eyed him to wait. With a confused look, Sam smirked, "What?" He couldn't get rid of the idea that if his brother was out of order as well.

Dean got out of the car, walked over to the other side of the car where Sam was standing with his hand on the handle. "Dude, your turn to drive."

"Alright," Sam rolled his eyes, noticed the mud and water on his brother's hair, "what happened?"

"Check out the newspaper tomorrow, you'll find your bro a hero!"

"What? " Sam finally found it was really a bad day, everything and everyone went nuts.


End file.
